


27 Messages

by bilboswaggins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Fluff, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/pseuds/bilboswaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27. He had received 27 text messages since breakfast, and it wasn’t even five yet.<br/>--<br/>Eggsy spams Harry with text messages during one of his missions alone. Fluffy Hartwin goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 Messages

27\. He had received 27 text messages since breakfast, and it wasn’t even five yet. Harry had been in and out of meetings since the morning, with Merlin, Percival, Gareth. Such were the duties of Arthur; he was involved in most briefings and debriefings, which sadly rendered him unable to use his phone. Sure, he’d glanced at it here and there during a quick lunch or when he could sneak it, but he couldn’t respond.

Eggsy knew this, but it didn’t stop him from doing it. A lot of the texts were simple updates on his doings, ‘this airport is weirdly clean’, ‘hotel is posh as fuck u pulled out all the stops didnt u’, ‘theres a bird staring at me. think ill name him merlin’, ‘gave merlin a piece of my sandwich’, ‘merlin is now following me’, and the like. But some were a bit more personal. ‘what r u doing?’, ‘oh meetings or whatever I guess huh’, ‘miss u harry’, ‘can we go together next time’, and of course, the selfies. There was about three of them, Eggsy with his head against the window of the airplane making a bored face, Eggsy with his hat and some sunglasses, looking over his shoulder at a bird not too far in the distance, and Eggsy smiling slightly and looking right in the camera.

Harry smiled as he scrolled through them, putting Eggsy’s day together in little grammatically incorrect messages. And he couldn’t help himself but to save the pictures.

‘Pleased to see you’ve been so dedicated to your mission.

-H.’

He was still smiling, though, as he gathered his things together to head home. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he got in the car. “Home, please.”

‘i have thank u. its called multitasking’

‘Multi-tasking, right. And the bird?

-H.’

He exited the car and walked inside his home, sighing as he dropped the umbrella in the stand and hung up his coat. It was quiet here, now. He was used to the presence of another person by now, and without it, it felt rather empty. He was missing Eggsy too. His phone buzzed again as he was making tea.

‘merlin and i r friends. he’s still here’ And sure enough, it followed with a picture of the bird. Eggsy must still be outside, monitoring the target, but he could see the sun was nearly down there. He almost felt bad.

‘I do hope you are sending these to the real Merlin.

-H.’

He prepared himself a simple dinner – he wasn’t feeling terribly energetic tonight – and set himself a place at his table. That emptiness was growing. He took a sip.

‘he gets the video feed. i’m doing a narration for him’

Harry laughed. He took his time the rest of the night, trying to enjoy himself. He ate his dinner, drank his tea, took a long shower, and got himself a glass of whisky as he grabbed a book and slid into bed. He had two new messages.

‘i think im done tonight. nothing till tomorrow.’

‘can i call u or somethin?’

There was a touch of warmth in his chest as he read that message, and he found himself smiling without realizing. How... sweet.

‘Of course. Whenever you like.

-H.’

Not ten minutes later the phone was ringing, and Harry slid a bookmark into his book and set it to the side as he answered. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“’s borin here by m’self, Har.”

“Did you not bring anything to keep you entertained in some way?”

“Course. But I get tired’a watchin telly ‘n Rox ain’t answerin fast enough ‘n our games.”

“Tragic.”

“Innit.”

Harry smiled to himself as he sunk into the bed, his eyes closing as he held the phone to his ear. “How did it go, today.”

“Fine,” Eggsy sighed, and from the sound of it he fell backwards onto something soft. Probably the hotel bed. “The bloke jus’ad coffee all day. Thought ‘e might be waitin for someone but no, jus drank coffee ‘n read. Won’t get nothin till t’morrow at the party.”

“That does sometimes happen. I’m afraid the job can be rather tedious on occasion,” Harry rubbed his face, suddenly becoming tired. The bed was very comfy. “Am I to expect the same bombardment of text messages?”

“Every time I’m away, bruv.”

This made him smile more. He could get used to that. “Mm.”

A comfortable silence fell. If Harry closed his eyes, he could almost picture Eggsy being beside him in bed, rather than a few countries away. “Ey… D’ya have face time?”

Harry hummed in thought. “You know, I think I do, but I’ve never used the thing. Seems superfluous with the glasses comm.”

“Yeah, but Merlin can’t hack inta this. ‘n I’d rather it jus be you’n me, y’know?”

He did know. “Would you like to do that, Eggsy.”

But the phone was already hung up. In a matter of seconds, he was getting an incoming facetime call. He allowed himself a laugh and replaced his glasses on his face, sitting upright in bed again. He adjusted his position (somewhat self-consciously) and accepted the call.

Eggsy was on his stomach in the bed, one arm folded which supported his head, while the other clearly held the phone. He was shirtless it seemed, his hair ruffled up, post-shower. “Aren’t you the picture of put-together.” Harry smiled. Seeing his face even on a screen was enough to make that warmth spread a bit.

For god sake, it had only been a day.

“Stuff it,” Eggsy laughed, wrinkling his nose at him. “This is light, trust me.”

“Oh, I believe you.” Harry tilted his head slightly, fondly.

They talked for an hour about nothing in particular. The missions that the others had finished, Eggsy’s annoyance with not knowing German, attempting to plan an outing to the movies. Soon it was late where Eggsy was (Harry’s watch was programmed to show different time-zones, and somewhat selfishly he always set it to wherever Eggsy was if he was out of the country), and though he wasn’t acclimated to the time zone yet, he certainly was getting visually tired.

“Am I boring you, Eggsy?” Harry lightly teased as Eggsy yawned a particularly large yawn.

“Nah,” he said, blinking. “’m jus… knackered. … Miss you, Har,” he sighed, resting his head against his folded arm, his cheek squished. “Wish you was here with me.”

Oh, that boy.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to missions without me present… But I miss you, too. My home feels far emptier without you.”

Eggsy managed a smile and yawned again. “Quieter, though.”

“An unwanted kind of quiet.”

Eggsy was falling asleep. Harry bit the inside of his lip, continuing to watch him, not wanting to wake him up. He needed the sleep.

“Hmn…. Mh, Harry…?” He mumbled, half-asleep.

“Yes?”

“I… mh… mngh….”

He dropped off after that. Harry granted him two minutes before he hung up the call, chuckling to himself and smiling. And, as there was no one around anyway, he pulled up his saved photos on his phone. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the smiling selfie Eggsy sent him earlier that day.


End file.
